Funfair Train
|last_appearance=Rosie's Funfair Special |creator(s)=James Mason |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Funfair wagons |railway=North Western Railway}} The Funfair Train, (also known as The Funfair Special, or The Carnival Train/Special in the US narration) is a train consisting of colourful rolling stock. It is popular among the engines. The train usually consist trucks carrying carousels, roller coasters, bumper cars, a ferris wheel, a helter skelter, a bandstand, tents, the Chinese Dragon, and a fireworks display. The funfair trucks appeared between the ninth and twelfth series. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Every year, the Fat Controller's funfair comes to Sodor much to the excitement of all of the children and engines. In its first appearance, the engines were kept very busy delivering items to help set up the fair. When the generator broke down, Thomas had to deliver a new one to power the attractions at the fairSeries 9 "Thomas Tries His Best". In its second appearance, Gordon took the fairground folk in the Express Coaches. While, Toby brought the bumper cars, Edward hauled the carousel, Henry pulled the roller coaster, James and Emily brought the Ferris wheel, and Thomas collected the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. Percy later delivered coal to Emily and James after they had ran out while pulling the Ferris wheelSeries 10 "Percy and the Funfair". When the railway was preparing for "Sodor Day", Molly was seen pulling the Funfair Train"The Great Discovery". Sometime afterwards, Emily was chosen to pull the funfair train from Brendam Docks with Rosie as her back-engine, but Rosie wanted to pull the train alone. Rosie left with half of the train, but unbeknownst to her, the couplings between the trucks broke. First, the coupling snapped between half of the trucks at Brendam Docks. Then the coconut truck crashed into the level crossing blocking Bertie's path. A sugar truck later crashed into Stepney, and the flatbed with the Ferris Wheel seats crashed into Emily who was bringing the rest of the train. Rosie realized her mistake, and fetched Rocky to clear the line. Soon the two engines coupled up and arrived at Maithwaite where the funfair took place just in timeSeries 12 "Rosie's Funfair Special". 'List of Funfair rolling stock used in the television series:' File:7PlankFunfairTrucks2.png|7-Plank Trucks File:FunfairSpecialVans.png|LNER 12 Ton Vans CattleTrucks2.png|Cattle Trucks File:1PlankFunfairTruck2.png|1-Plank trucks with added containers File:CircusFlatbed.png|Flatbeds File:ChineseDragonPromo.png|The Chinese Dragon File:MainSRBrakevanModel.png|SR 25 Ton Brake Van Technical Details Basis In the television series, the trucks are based on 7-plank open wagons. The vans were based on LNER 12 ton van & GWR cattle trucks. The flatbeds are GWR J28 Macaw B flatbeds. The brakevans are based on a BR Standard 20 Ton brakevan and a GWR Toad brakevan. There were also 1-plank trucks with containers on top of it which could be removed. File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|A 7-plank truck File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life File:CattletruckBasis.png|GWR cattle wagons Aflatbedinreallife.jpg|GWR J28 Macaw B flatbeds 1plankwagonirl.jpg|A 1-plank wagon in real life SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg|SR 25 Ton brakevan Livery 'List of 7-Plank open wagon liveries:' The 7-plank trucks are commonly painted dark blue with black frames, but have also been seen in dark red with black frames and aqua blue with grey frames. There have also been blue trucks with Funfair logos on their sides. File:7PlankFunfairTrucks1.png|Dark blue trucks File:7PlankFunfairTrucks2.png|Aqua blue and dark red trucks File:7PlankFunfairTrucks.png|Dark blue trucks with funfair logos 'List of LNER 12 Ton Vans liveries:' The LNER 12 ton vans are painted red, dark blue and yellow. They have white buffer-housings and roofs. They have white parallel stripes with yellow, red and blue starts. They also have a golden star with black outing on their doors. The red vans have a dark blue running board, while the blue vans have red ones. A fireworks van painted dark brown with a fireworks logo has also been seen part of the train. File:FunfairSpecialVans1.png|A dark blue and yellow van File:FunfairSpecialVans2.png|A red and yellow van File:FunfairSpecialVans.png|Vans with opposing parallel lines File:FireworksFunfairVan.png|A fireworks van 'List of Cattle Trucks liveries:' The cattle trucks are painted red and yellow with white frames and dark grey roofs. They also have a golden star with black outing on their doors. File:CattleTrucks2.png|Red and yellow cattle trucks 'List of 1-Plank trucks with added containers liveries:' The 1-plank trucks are painted red with black frames. One container is painted red with blue and white stripes (with blue stars) and carries the funfair logo. Another container is also painted red with yellow markings and also has the funfair logo. A 3rd container is painted red, dark blue and yellow with white parallel stripes with yellow, red and blue starts. File:FunfairTrain.png|2 red 1-Plank trucks File:1PlankFunfairTruck1.png|A red, dark blue and yellow container 'List of flatbeds liveries:' The funfair flatbeds are painted yellow and red. Standard grey flatbeds have also been used. File:CircusFlatbed.png|Red and yellow flatbeds File:ChineseDragonPromo.png|The Chinese Dragon on a standard grey flatbed Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends *'Series 9' - Thomas Tries His Best *'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair *'Series 12' - Rosie's Funfair Special Specials *'2008''' - The Great Discovery Trivia *Some of the funfair trucks are actually circus wagons from series 8 with their logos removed. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Take Along * Capsule Plarail Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasTriesHisBest2.png File:PercyandtheFunfair69.png File:TheGreatDiscovery3.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial42.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial58.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial60.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial82.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial83.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial84.png Merchandise File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Percy and the Carnival" Movie Car File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Capsule Plarail References he:רכבת ירידי השעשועים pl:Wagony Wesołego Miasteczka ru:Карнавальный поезд Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:Trains